


Mating Season

by SweetbunThorn



Series: AYWTSYA? [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira and Ryuji are married, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, King Akira, M/M, Werewolf Ryuji, bottom akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “Oh, is it that time of the year?”
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: AYWTSYA? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/778335
Kudos: 83





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> :3c
> 
> [Are you what they say you are?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243226/chapters/25128729) for a refresher or if you haven't read it before

Akira sighed and leaned against the railing of the balcony, the hot humid air blowing across his face as he fiddled with his ring. He smiled and stared down at the jewelry as his mind flickered back to the wedding. Ryuji had looked nice in a royal outfit and he looked even better that night on the bed. A blush rose on his cheeks from the memory, he turned on his heel and paused as he spotted Ann standing in the middle of the mess room. 

“Yes?”

“Have you seen Ryuji?”

Fear immediately set in and put the king on high alert, “No, I haven’t. Is something wrong?”

“Calm down.” Ann flew over to him. “I just wanted to ask. You know the guards would’ve said something if that was the case.

“Oh.” Akira’s fingers went right back to playing with the ring. “Then what is the case?”

“Well, the last person who saw him was Akechi and a couple of the guards in the eastern wing suddenly left their posts because they heard, well, moaning coming from behind one of the grand guest bedrooms.”

“Moaning?” Akira blinked. “That’s odd. Maybe he’s in pain, it happens every full moon.”

“There’s no full moon this week.” Ann tilted her head. “Maybe Takemi could help.”

The imp doctor did have medical knowledge that covered all the kingdoms and including the people who lived in it.

“Maybe she could...” Akira trailed off before sputtering out. “Wait, wait. I don’t want her to find out about our-”

“Oh please!” Ann let out an exasperated yell. “Everyone knows, Akira. You and Ryuji aren’t exactly quiet about it. Although, after what happened with him, I’m surprised Ryuji would be so gung ho about sex.”

“He told me he wanted to experience the pleasure that came from it.” Akira moved towards the door. “Let’s go to Takemi’s before I regret telling her about my sex life.”

* * *

  
  


“Oh, so you managed to stop avoiding me and finally get your check up, huh.” Takemi turned around in her chair, her black tail peeked out from underneath her lab coat. “Or is this about something else?”

Akira fidgeted in his chair and avoided the imp’s searing brown eyed gaze. He heard Ann sigh and shove at his back. 

“Um, so... Ryuji has been missing and the last anyone heard of him, there was moaning from the eastern wing.”

“Oh?” Takemi turned in her chair, opened one of the drawers, dug around through it, and pulled out a small notebook. “Hmm.” She opened it and skimmed a few pages. “Oh, is it that time of the year?”

“What? What time of the year?”

“Ryuji in rut.”

Ann and Akira looked at each other and then back at the imp. “Rut?”

“Basically, our little werewolf’s mating season hit.” Takemi tossed the book to Akira. “Every few years, Werewolves have a mating season, both bitten and born. Ryuji’s never experienced something like this before so he’s decided to hide away rather than ask for your help.” Her tail made a swirling motion. “Like he did with the full moon and such.”

Akira opened the booklet and his eyes honed in on the list written there.

  * _Be prepared._


  * Stretch yourself before encountering your local werewolf.


  * Bring something for them to bite on lest you turn into a werewolf yourself. Unless they are a born werewolf, then by all means, let them bite you so they can leave a mating bite.


  * Given your masochistic nature, I hope upon everything you remember to make sure he doesn’t bite you.


  * I reiterate, do **NOT** let him bite you.


  * Make sure to bring healing potions and maybe a soothing crystal.


  * The mating season lasts a week, bring plenty of water



Akira’s face grew bright red and he slammed the book shut. “H-How do you know all of this?”

“When mating season strikes, the leader of the packs call in doctors to supervise and make sure the week goes easy. If Ryuji were a born werewolf, that list would be different, but he’s not. I don’t know how bitten werewolves mate, so I had to take some liberties.” Takemi tucked a piece of hair behind her ebony horn. 

Ann placed her elbows on Akira’s shoulders. “So what would happen if you try to give him suppressors or if he waits it out?”

“Suppressors can only do so much. They would deal with the rut, but if he kept taking them, his rut would eventually...” Takemi shrugged. “Explode, perhaps? It would stack up to the point where it would overflow and he’d become way more hostile and would basically fuck anyone if that would relieve him. If he waits it out, it’ll just become unbearable for him.” 

Akira thumbed the notebook. “Takemi?”

“Yes, Guinea Pig?”

“Where’s the, um, lube?”

* * *

  
  


Akira stood outside the room where the muffled sounds were coming from. He did a mental check of everything in his bag before he opened the door. The room was, surprisingly, still in one piece. The curtains weren’t torn, no furniture overturned. The only major thing was the sound of a pillow tearing as Ryuji bit into it while his hips mindlessly thrust against the cushion in an attempt to relieve his rut. Akira paused to stare at the sight of his husband.

Black wolf ears lay flat against Ryuji’s head and a black tail coming out of the base of his spine lashed around. He was also naked, something Akira should’ve picked up on immediately, but was otherwise distracted. Ryuji whined and groaned his hips into the pillow.

“Ryuji.” Akira finally spoke.

Ryuji’s head whipped around to face him, normally chocolate colored eyes a burning yellow. His ears twitched as he let the ruined remains of the cushion fall onto the bed.

“A-Akira? W-Why are you here?”

“I’m here to help you through your rut.” Akira tossed the bag on the bed and sat on the edge of it, right next to Ryuji. “And don’t you tell me to leave.” He reached out to place his hand on Ryuji’s cheek.

The lycanthrope leaned into the touch and his tail thumped happily on the bed. “Kira.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s hot... a-and i don’t wanna hurt you or force-”

“I trust you. You won’t hurt me and I’m doing this with my full consent.”

Ryuji turned to fully face him as he crawled forward to pull his husband in for a deep kiss. They pulled away and the blond buried his face in Akira’s neck, mouth opening to suck on the available skin. Akira groaned and reached his hand up to bury it in Ryuji’s hair. He glanced down to admire his husband’s naked form, only for his voice to catch in his throat as he spotted Ryuji’s dick and the knot at the base of it.

So that’s what he’d be taking.

Akira broke out of his thoughts as Ryuji’s claws gently pulled at his clothes. The king quickly disrobed, clothes easily thrown on the floor while the werewolf watched him.

“How do you want me?”

“Um...” Yellow eyes flick around as he tries to think. 

Akira places a hand on his cheek. “On my hands and knees?” 

He nods and Akira assumed the position, awaiting for his husband to join him. Ryuji joins him, but pauses as his yellow eyes focus on the discarded bag.

“Did you bring-”

“Yes, I did, and you don’t have to worry about stretching me. So you can go as rough or as gentle as you want.”

Something in the werewolf seemed to snap as he shoved his face into Akira’s neck while his hips rutted against his. The king’s hand guided Ryuji’s face to his and brought him in for a deep kiss while the other hand directed the blond’s erection to his entrance. A harsh snap of Ryuji’s hips and he entered him in one fluid motion. Both men moaned loudly at the sensation.

“Akira.” Ryuji whined in his ear. “C-Can I move?” His claws were digging into the king’s hips, but hadn’t pierced his skin yet.

“Y-yeah.”

Ryuji pulled out only to start thrusting in a rough and fast rhythm. Akira’s moans echoed off the wall while the werewolf panted heavily in his ear. Ryuji shifted his position a bit and started slamming into his husband’s prostate. Akira cried out and his arms gave out, causing him to fall face first into the untorn pillows. Ryuji’s hands moved from his hips to sink into the bed, the sheets tore easily as the blond arched his back, hips snapping faster and rough while he moaned Akira’s name like a mantra.

Akira knew he was about to cum, so he forcibly cleared his brain to have some thought as he reached into the bag to pull out a piece of Dragon Quake bone. In rapid succession, Ryuji pushed his knot inside the king and let out a howl as he came, the human let out a loud moan at the feeling and came as well. Akira quickly moved the bone back just as the blond was about to sink his teeth into the human’s neck. They stayed like that for a while, Ryuji’s body shaking as he emptied into his husband and grinded his teeth into the indestructible fish bone. 

The pair panted while the rest of Akira’s body collapsed on the bed. Ryuji let the bone go and buried his face in the human’s neck.

“S-Sorry, I lost control.”

“I-It’s fine.” Akira gave him a pat on the head. “I was expecting that to be honest.”

“Hmm?”

“Takemi warned me ahead of time.” Akira groaned. “Said it would last a week.”

The loud whine the lycanthrope let out made the human feel sorry for him.

“Are you, um.” He cleared his throat. “Has it deflated?”

Akira could see the blush forming on Ryuji’s cheeks. “N-No, not yet. It lasts for a while.”

_ It was going to be a long week. _

**Author's Note:**

> TFW you haven't written a lewd in this AU for a while


End file.
